Welcome To The Vongola Café
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Not another Vongola competition from Reborn! This time, Sawada Tsunayoshi and His Guardians have to work at the Vongola Café, a newly formed café with hot guys wearing butler outfits! Except for Tsuna. He gets a maid uniform from Reborn! What will Tsuna do? Especially when everyone wants that piece of Tuna and his little Vongola butt as the grand prize! Yaoi. Humor. All x 27.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

It's Yaoi All x 27 (Guardians x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Welcome To The Vongola Café ─ Chapter 1**

"Everyone Wants That Piece of Tuna"

It was another peaceful day in Namimori when a fourteen years old brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was having this conversation. He was in his room, fuming red, angry smokes coming out in bits from his face as he argued with Reborn, the sadistic Italian home tutor he wished he never had.

He swore he could feel enlarged vein just popped out in his forehead, complimenting his rage in a sequential move. The Vongola Decimo just arrived home from his school when Reborn broke down the utterly absurd news to him. He admitted he was having a tad bit tiring day at school but wasn't exactly exhausting. In fact, he was so much done with the exciting game his home tutor had on his repertoire.

"Reborn, I swear. Stop putting my ass as a grand prize for your stupid game!" Tsuna argued, raising his voice up in a disapproving gesture. He threw his school bag to his bed, trying to blowout his anger with the immediate action.

Tsuna was annoyed with the fact that, again, Reborn had put his ass on the line for the stupid so-called mafia game.

"It's a mafia leader's responsibility to reward his guardians who have done an excellent job." Reborn stated it matter-of-factly while he was sipping his espresso from his favorite cup.

He let out a contented sigh after having to taste the perfect mix of bitterness and sour combination from his double-espresso shot, servicing his taste buds; He didn't respond towards Tsuna's snarky attitude, in fact, it only fueled him even more as he suppressed his urge to snicker condescendingly towards the angry Tuna.

"Well, newsflash! I'm not a mafia boss! Besides, what kind of mafia boss rewards his subordinates with his body anyway? How does that make me different from a stripper?" Tsuna threw his hands to the air exasperatedly. Clearly, he didn't need an answer for that question.

"At least strippers earn more than you," Reborn gave a depreciating laughter that never ceased to hit Tsuna's button, "Do you have cash? No. Good in academics? Don't think so. Sports? Haha. Can cook? Not without burning down the kitchen, nope." Each statement felt like a fast bitch-slap to Tsuna's face.

He got it already, okay? He was good for nothing. The infamous nickname Dame-Tsuna didn't come out of thin air with no reason. He already knew it; He had long accepted that. Nice job rubbing it on his face, Reborn!

"So what else can you do for them? Besides, well, actually _do_ them." The famous number one hitman gave a knowing evil smirk towards Tsuna before he then chuckled sneeringly upon insinuating that Tsuna was not fully good for nothing. Tsuna could still do a good job too with, well, using his body.

"S-Shut up! I am not doing it! Never!" Tsuna retaliated angrily, steams coming out of his flushing red face. There's no way he would agree to do that sexual act. Never!

"I didn't ask for your consent." Reborn slowly sipped his coffee again, acting nonchalant towards the disapproving teen. Not a single fuck was going out of his pocket today.

"W-what the— but that's just wrong!" Tsuna gasped in shock as his desperate protest fell to deaf ears, "This is rape, I tell you. Rape!"

No, he was not going to go to the police and reported it. Heck, God knows what Reborn was going to do to the police. He's not called the number one hitman for nothing. Not to mention how he could always have his ways toward everything.

Oh God, what if the police turned on his side and sided with Reborn? Maybe they're going to gangbang him at the police station while Reborn recorded the whole thing to blackmail Tsuna later. He's not going to do that, was he? The Ninth specifically assigned Reborn to protect Tsuna, right? There's no way Reborn would harm Tsuna in any way! Well, Tsuna wouldn't want to bet his virgin ass on that…

"You are being overly dramatic, Dame-Tsuna. If you're really not willing to do it, then why don't you just win this game? That way you don't have to do anything." Reborn put down his cup of coffee on the table he was standing on. Tsuna swore he could feel a dark menacing aura emanating from his tutor but he figured he was probably exaggerating. Or not.

And there it was announced, the secret mafia game that Tsuna had his ass on a bet as a grand prize. It was actually really easy. They just had to compete at the newly-designed Vongola Café, a café that served sweet drinks and delicious cakes. Vongola Café was just like an ordinary cat café, but instead of cats, they got served by handsome looking guys wrapped in butler uniforms throughout the services. The rule was simple. Whoever made the highest profit at the end of the week would have the right to win Tsuna over. It was something that Tsuna never agreed to do to begin with but then again Reborn wasn't asking for his consent.

"As if doing that were easy. Mukuro is a guaranteed lady charmer. Sasagawa-senpai has the perfect body for it. Yamamoto has good looks, athletic body and a really charming personality. Gokudera-kun has so many fangirls despite his always angry attitude. Adult Lambo has his own ways with girls. I totally can't win this competition!" Tsuna sighed upon realizing he was definitely out of the league for this competition.

Tsuna didn't realize even though he didn't have good points to brag about or how his no-good personality left him with no fangirls to woo him, he was actually the biggest player here. He didn't realize how all his guardians fell head over heels for him and yet he still had the nerve to play with all of his guardians hearts!

"You forgot to add Hibari." Reborn added again with his face turned to a knowing smirk, something that Tsuna didn't really favor to see. It was like a conditioned reflex to Tsuna. Whenever he saw Reborn smirking, he would feel as if the tutor was silently judging him in a condescending manner. And no, Tsuna didn't like that. It would always trigger him and annoy the hell out of him.

"What?! He joined too?! How?! I thought he disliked crowds!" Tsuna gaped out his mouth wide open. He's lucky his guardians weren't here to see such sight. They would clearly have different not-so-innocent idea about it. But still, he couldn't exactly comprehend why would the head of disciplinary committee wanted to join in the competition.

"He just joined to get inside your ass actually." Reborn stated matter-of-factly as he sipped another taste from his espresso.

"Hieeee! Don't say that! I will never let that happen. Never!" Tsuna shrieked out loud, his face blushed beet red like a steamed prawn.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get to work!" Quickly, Reborn turned his chameleon into his gun and pointed it towards the disapproving brunet.

This was, of course, rewarded by Tsuna's copyrighted yelp as he screamed, 'Don't shoot! Don't shoot!'. However, this method was really effective to force Tsuna to do it. It's not like he had other choice anyway. He could walk out from the competition but then his ass would be handed on a silver platter for one of the lucky winners.

Noticing that he got no way out, Tsuna decided to just succumb to it. He went to his closet to get dressed; a slight tinkle of regret was circling in his chest. He knew this wouldn't end in his favor. He knew it all too well that Reborn somehow always had the last laugh whenever they argued. So instead of wasting his time any longer, might as well just enjoy it.

He quickly got dressed to his usual orange jacket with a dark brown tee, and a pair of blue cargo pants and went straight out of his room, heading to the Vongola Café where he was supposed to work, leaving the home tutor alone in his room.

"This will be interesting." Reborn gave out a low chuckle before making a sly grin on his expression.

* * *

After walking a few blocks away from his house, following the direction that his tutor sent him, Tsuna finally arrived to the Vongola Café. He clearly didn't expect that the café was actually located right beside the Take-Sushi, Yamamoto's sushi shop! Even more, he couldn't even figure out how this café suddenly came out of thin air! There wasn't a store here back then when he visited Yamamoto's house to study together! How did Reborn even do that?!

The exterior of the café looked surprisingly fancy. It looked like ordinary coffee shop with a slight colorful twist of creamy pastel colors and white whip-cream-like sign that said, 'Welcome'. He could see the interior of the café through the huge glass windows adorning on its front as he sauntered his eyes over. It looked very comfortable, with orange-colored sofas and brown tables. There were also fancy-looking booths at the side of the café and a perfectly styled counter with tall black bar stools, assuming they wanted to sit by the counter.

While Tsuna was busy checking the place out from outside, he suddenly saw the twin door entrance got opened to its sides, revealing one of the waiters there, complete with a butler outfit that complimented his looks even more.

"Welcome to the Vongola Café— Oh, wait. It's you, Tenth."

"Sawada, you are extremely late to the extreme!"

And there Tsuna greeted by two of his guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei. They were both ready, wearing they perfectly tailored black butler outfits that looked like mafia suits instead, complete with pairs of matching black pants. Gokudera's hair was slicked to the back and he was wearing a black necktie neatly in contrast to Ryohei who wasn't wearing any tie.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I was rushing to come here right after I finished talking to Reborn." Tsuna slightly bowed down his head to both of them.

"Wogh, as a punishment, you must extremely give me a kiss."

"B-but why? The shop isn't even opened yet!" The Decimo retaliated shyly, fighting back his forming blush on his cheeks. His heart couldn't exactly take it. It was just the first day and he already got his senpai flirting with him, asking for a free kiss.

"Hahaha! If Senpai get it, I demand to get it too, Tsuna!"

And that one was the one and only, the charming Rain guardian idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi, greeting his Tuna-fish with his copyrighted brighter-than-diamond smile. He was also bearing a butler outfit, but different than Gokudera and Ryohei, he didn't wear a black suit. Instead, he was wearing a dark suave vest and a black bow tie with his white undershirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

Yamamoto was just tidying the center counter near the cashier when he saw his friends talking. He then dropped whatever he was doing and went to hop in to join the conversation.

"Go away, you perverted piranhas! I will never let you touch, Tenth!" Gokudera said firmly. His eyes threw a scolding glare toward those two idiots. Afterwards, he looked softly to Tsuna and said, "Tenth, don't worry! My body is all yours to use!"

"Hieeee! That sounds so wrong, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelped again as he leaped backwards to maintain a safe distance from the group. Not that he hated his friends or something. It's just that he knew they all had ulterior motives behind that overly kind attitude. Tsuna knew better than that. He knew they just wanted to get in his pants.

"Kufufufu~ welcome to the Vongola Porn House." A greeting voice came out from the back of the shop. Didn't need no genius to figure that one out. There was only one person who would do that creepy laughter. It was none other than Rokudo Mukuro.

Beckoning from the back, as he was walking forward towards the group, Rokudo Mukuro looked incredibly dashing with his butler suit despite the fact that his hair still looked like a huge purple pineapple. His clothes were slightly different than the other. He had golden rims on his suit, making a huge contrast with his black suit and he also had a small white monocle covering one of his heterochromia eyes.

"S-Shut up, Mukuro! Why are you even here? You're not even part of the Vongola!" Tsuna replied in surprised manner.

"I will be as soon as I get _inside_ your body." Mukuro let out a knowing smirk after he gave a low chuckle towards the shy brunet.

"Hieeee! Stay away from me you pervert!" Tsuna blushed deeper. He couldn't believe this pineapple headed butler just randomly threw innuendos at him.

"There, there. Tsuna. Let's not be so tense, right? After all, we are all friends here!" In a fast move, Yamamoto quickly pulled Tsuna into a tight hug, wrapping one arm around the brunet smaller feature, calming the Vongola Decimo in a sweet embrace.

Tsuna wasn't sure how but the warmth coming from Yamamoto's hug suddenly soothed his heart. It was probably one of the calming powers of a Rain guardian. Or it was probably because Tsuna felt the hug was incredibly nice. He could get used to this feeling. He didn't even bother to struggle away.

That was until Tsuna felt this unknown feeling down on his butt… something definitely feeling his ass up! And there was only Yamamoto who was standing so closely to him there.

Figures. It was too good to be true after all. Yamamoto just wanted to take advantage of him and groped his butt!

"Hieeee! Yamamoto where are you touching!" Tsuna suddenly jumped away from the taller guy.

"Hahaha! I just can't help myself! Tsuna's ass is so soft!" Yamamoto laughed freely as he unabashedly admitted that he just touched Tsuna's ass on purpose.

"Baseball idiot, you bastard! Did you just touch the Tenth with your filthy hands? Don't worry Tenth I will clean it!" Unable to accept the fact that his rival just did that to his boss, Gokudera proceeded to do the same. He went closer to the Tenth and tried to clean Tsuna's ass… by groping it.

"Hieeee! Gokudera-kun, now you are grabbing my ass!"

"Wow, Gokudera, you are so extreme! Sawada, let me do the other one!" Ryohei felt pumped and headed toward Tsuna to do the same.

"No. dammit! Stop it! This is harassment! I swear I will call the police and report all of you guys!" Tsuna struggled away from those perverted piranhas, only to suddenly bump someone from behind him!

"Hn. You called?"

And that's when he saw it for the first time. His Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, was walking from the front of the store. But different than the others, Hibari didn't wear a butler uniform. In fact, he was wearing a dark blue policeman uniform instead along with a matching hat!

"Hibari-san? Why are you here?! And with a policeman uniform too?!" Tsuna looked surprised. He tried to maintain his composure but it was really hard to do so when this handsome hunk of a police officer was so close to him!

"The baby said it's a costume party."

"Well, this isn't a costume party! It's a café! We are supposed to be butlers here! Not a policeman! You got it all wrong, Hibari-san!"

"Ahh, I get it." Hibari nodded understandingly, "You want me to take off my clothes, huh? If you want that, all you have to do is just ask, Tsunayoshi."

To Tsuna's surprise, Hibari actually did what he said. He neatly put his hands up to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his exposed skin, undressing himself slowly.

"What?! No, I didn't say that!" Tsuna gasped in a complete shock. He didn't even know what to react. He probably should have covered his eyes because, in moments, Hibari would be shirtless!

"Oh, should I take my clothes off too, Tsuna? I assure you I'm not gonna lose to Hibari!" Yamamoto said excitedly as he reached out the buttons on his vest and started to undo his clothes.

Wait, what? Yamamoto was going to undress too?! Oh no! Tsuna's virgin eyes were in danger!

"W-Wait… Yamamoto!"

"Tenth! I am not going to lose too!"

And Gokudera too? Oh gosh. This was definitely overkill for him!

"Gokudera-kun! Not you too!"

"Wogh, everyone is just so EXTREME! If everyone is doing it, then I'm in!"

And Ryohei?!

"Seriously, Senpai? Seriously?!" Tsuna looked terribly embarrassed. He couldn't believe people started to go shirtless all for him!

"Kufufu~ you are so lewd, Tsunayoshi. It's not even the first date and you already asked us to strip."

"I didn't! Oh my God, I am so done with all of you!"

Tsuna didn't know why or how but now he was faced with five hot guys started to undress themselves all for him. This was just too much for him. He needed to get out from this situation or his mind would be overloaded and he would pass out!

"My, my. You guys really have no poise, don't you? You can't come too much like that in front of a lady. A true gentleman never do that."

Thank God, the Bovino family member came and simmered down the situation! It started to get all over the place and Tsuna definitely needed some help before this Vongola Café really turned into Vongola Porn House!

"Adult Lambo?! I'm not a girl!" Tsuna valiantly denied. There was one thing he deeply loathed and that was being mistaken for a girl!

"I didn't say you were. Then again, this uniform I got from Reborn might beg to differ."

Lambo handed out a black uniform wrapped in a laundry bag to Tsuna in which Tsuna gently accepted it before he gapped his mouth open in shock.

"What the—you have got to be kidding me right now. Seriously? That's what he got me? A maid outfit?! A fricking frilly-laced maid outfit?!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for the birthday wishes you guys! You are really generous with the reviews on my yesterday's upload. I'm happy. Hahaha. It always makes me smile reading people commenting and liking my works.

Thanks for always supporting me.

Sincerely,

William


End file.
